Deny Or Die
by Teen preacher
Summary: Miles Tails Prower is faced with the most difficult choice of his life to deny everything he believes in, or to lose his life, rated T for mild violence and scenes of torture. REWRITE IN PROCESS BETTER GRAMMER BETTER STORY!
1. A New Adventure

right so i decided to revamp and re edit this story but... the ghost i had to help me now is angry with me, luckly a new friend whom i will name for now 'The Comando' agreed to help me edit this story. so now there should be little to no gram errors!! happy reading on the new chapter one!!

oh and for those of you who dont know, amanda rose is amy's sister and is more sane of the two, she is also Shadows Girlfriend!!

happy reading! T.P.

* * *

"Deny your God, and you go free…"

_"I've heard that phrase before, but only in movies I had seen. I never thought I'd be the one asked that question."_

"Leave him alone he's just a kid!"

_"I could have sworn that I knew that voice, but it's been so long since I've heard it that… I just can't recall."_

"His will is strong yet his body is weak, and I'm guessing you know why."

"Stop! Don't do this to him…hang in there little bro, I'll find a way to get us out of here."

_"Little bro? I…remember now…that voice its…Sonic's…and I'm…"_

"So Miles, have you made your decision as to your fate? Will you deny your God and walk free or will you

keep to your guns and slowly and painfully become one with the earth, via my own personal incinerator?"

_"I remember now, everything's coming back to me…"_

(TWO 1/2 WEEKS EARLIER)

It was a blissfully rainy day in the mystic ruins as Tails and Sonic just return fully soaked from their morning run. Upon entering Tails had motioned for Sonic to slick off his now drenched sneakers by the door as Tails attempted to use his tails to fly over his newly laid carpet only getting halfway before the rain drenched fox fell to the carped thus leaving a mixture of rainwater, sweat, and mud on his white carpet.

"Aw man." exclaimed Tails as he began to regret buying white carpet.

"Its alright I'm sure you have something under that sink of yours to get stains out." Sonic said with a playful smirk as he helped Tails to his feet.

Of course with Tails being a neat freak, he knew Sonic was right but decided to stick with the main plan which was to get dry, thus proceeding to grab towels from the bathroom closet.

After the two dried off and set the towels into the hamper, Sonic crashed on the couch while Tails had gone upstairs to shower.

About five minutes later, there was a knock at the door, as Sonic opened it and a trench coat clad couple stepped in, talking about how the rain was always so unexpected and how it was always so dark and dismal during these rainy seasons.

"So uh, you wanna tell me who you guys are?" asked Sonic as he slowly backed up to the couch.

"Well wouldn't you like to know faker?" asked the all too familiar voice of Shadow the hedgehog as the other unknown guest smacked him in the side and removed her rain cap.

"Shadow, be nice. Remember what I told you about treating others the way you want to be treated?"

Shadow, having removed his rain garb as well, simply rolled his eyes and shook his trench coat out at her thoroughly drenching her bangs.

"You were saying, Amanda? You look good with your quills down."

A look that could only be described as pure shock crossed Shadows face as Amanda plants a strong right fist into his stomach.

"So, Shadow you gonna get me wet again?" asked Amanda.

"You don't have to worry about that…dang, has she got a right hook or what?" Sonic could do nothing but laugh.

"Dang, Shadow you should know by now that its not a good idea to mess with the rose sisters even if you are the ultimate life form."

"You're right. Bad idea to mess with children." Said Shadow.

As this was going on, Tails returned from the shower and wasn't expecting to have guests. He walked into the room wearing nothing but a muscle shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Hey Sonic, have you seen that light blue pair of-" Tails turns fifteen shades of red as he sees Amanda and shadow sitting in the living room trying everything in their power not to laugh at the look on his Tails dashes back into his bedroom and locks the door behind him.

"Ahh man…. This sucks." says Tails as he slumps into his desk chair and begins to return to his original color.

"Man, and in front of shadow and Amanda too… this just stin-" there was a knock at Tails door as a familiar voice tries to cheer him up.

"Tails? Um you ok?"

Tails slowly walks over to his door after donning some shorts unlocking it and opening it.

"Hey, Amanda, yeah I'm fine just really embarrassed…the whole thing about everyone seeing me in my boxers thing kinda gets to me."

Amanda walks in and lays a loving sisterly arm around Tails shoulder as she begins to try and comfort him.

"Oh come on, Tails it can't be all that bad, I mean everybody has done something that they were embarrassed at. Heck even Shadow has done something embarrassing."

Upon hearing this Tails' ears perk up and he directs his full attention to Amanda.

"Really? Shadow has done something embarrassing…I can't believe it…what'd he do?"

Amanda looks at Tails with a sly grin and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Uh uh, ain't no way I'm telling you…Tails? Why do you have that look on your face, Tails come on you know that's not fair, Tails no-"

Amanda is cut off by the attack of Tails as he begins to ferociously tickle her.

"Come on Amanda you know the deal, tell me and the torture stops heh heh."

Tails continues to tickle Amanda completely oblivious to the dark figure stalking up behind him…

"Hello Miles."

Tails about jumps out of his skin as he turns and does a back flip over his bed upon seeing Shadow standing right behind him.

"Oh h-hey Shadow…what's up?"

Shadow uses chaos control and teleports directly behind Tails and grabs his arms and holds them behind him.

"Hey! Oh come on Shadow this is so not cool…Amanda…what are you doing? Oh no no no come on Amanda please you know I can't stan-"Amanda quickly exacts her revenge as she begins to mercilessly tickle Tails till he began to turn blue.

"That's showing him Amanda but I do think we should let him breath, wouldn't you agree Miles?" Tails nods repeatedly in between breaths as the color slowly began to come back to his face.

About that time Sonic rushes in with an excited look on his face.

"Hey knucklehead just called, said that there was an odd looking ship floating just outside the earth's atmosphere, you guys up for another adventure?"

Immediately, everybody drops what they're doing (including Shadow who was still holding Tails' arms causing him to crash to the floor) as everybody prepared for another space mission.

Once everyone was prepared and ready to go Tails pulls Sonic aside to ask a question,"Sonic, um let's not take the girls with us this time… I mean its been a while since we have had a guys only mission."

Immediately Sonic picks up on what Tails is trying to hide.

"You're worried that something might happen to Cosmo again, aren't you Tails?"

Reluctantly Tails nods and begins to feel ashamed for being so selfish, until Sonic places a hand on his shoulder, causing Tails to look up.

"Don't worry li'l bro, I guess I had forgotten to tell you this but, Amy, cream and Cosmo all went out of state at a woman's convention that Amy thinks will give her ideas on how to trap me into going out with her." Sonic shrugs his shoulders giving Tails a look that says basically 'whatever.'

This causes Tails spirit to be raised a little as the team prepares to board Tails' ship, the 'Blue typhoon," for takeoff.

"Preparing secondary thrusters, commencing main system drive check, all systems are go , prepare for takeoff!!"


	2. Duty Calls And So Does Halo 3

Here we are again posting this not but a few minutes after i posted my first chapter to this story :-) as always i love reviews so if you please R&R and save a kitty lol oh and this is the last time i mention it the disclaimer is at the beginning of this story so yeah theres no sense n putting it on every page

*************************************************************************************************************************

Sonic hops in the captains seat beside Tails' and give the thumbs up signaling he's ready as does the rest of the crew which consisted of Knuckles, Shadow, Amanda, (really the only down to earth girl there) Sonic and Tails.

And with that Tails presses the main turbo thruster ignition switch and opens the exhaust manifolds to maximum capacity as the mighty blue typhoon lifts off towards the atmosphere.

"everyone hold on!!!" shouted Tails as they began to breach the atmosphere

Once they had breached the atmosphere, Tails cut the thrusters and slowly floated adrift till he lined up with the trajectory course he set up earlier before they left.

"ok guys you can move around now. We'll probably come upon the cruiser in a few days judging by its velocity."

And with that everyone started to loosen up a bit and explore the ship that hadn't seen action since the whole Metorex incident.

As Knuckles walked around he came to the former holding chamber that once housed the master emerald to use its power in the ships cannon and fuel cells.

"just like home…" Knuckles remembers how many battles were fought on this ship and , the countless planets they had saved, but most of all… most of all he remembered one thing.

"friendship… I, Knuckles the Echidna, the loner, the one man against the world… I have… friends. Humph, well I guess that's a good thing, at least they didn't have to use the master emerald this time" Knuckles had a smirk across his face as he noticed the fuel injection multiplex power source that Tails had mentioned had been used to replace the emerald.

Just then Tails voice comes over the loudspeakers,

"attention, will everyone please meet in the cafeteria for a quick meeting? thank you." Knuckles casts one last look back towards the engine room while heading towards the cafeteria.

"this should be interesting…"

Once everybody was assembled Tails got on one of the tables and signaled for everyone's attention.

"ok guys, I figured that since this is our first mission into space in a long time let alone as a team, I think we should celebrate!" Tails presses a remote control and a table lowers from the ceiling stocked with food.

Sonic's eyes open wide as he speaks,

"Tails! This is awesome how'd you-"

Tails raises his hand and motions for everybody to sit down before anything is said.

Once everyone has sat down Tails stands and raises a glass in a toast.

"everyone, I would like to extend my glass in honor of our first mission on the blue typhoon since the whole Metorex incident… Here's praying that this one will go very smoothly."

The whole group agrees and raises their glasses with a mighty "here here!"

after that, everyone began to dig in and of course Tails and Shadow and Amanda were the only ones who were civilized enough to sit quietly and have light dinner conversation while on the other hand sonic and knuckles were in the middle of a contest of who could eat the most without throwing safe to say that no one won that contest.

After the dinner was complete everyone returns to their posts that they were assigned, Tails began to recalibrate the drive engines, Sonic ran about like he usually does but checking in on everybody from time to time became a very important issue once the ship left earth. Knuckles roamed around in the engine rooms making sure the plasma cores remained at a set temperature and were not overheating, Shadow helped with preparation of meals and any other thing that needed done, along side Amanda seeing as how she was the only girl on board he wanted to make sure she didn't feel alone. (that's his story and he's sticking to it.

Once everyone's "chores" were done, they were free to wander about the ship and wander they did until it was about time to hit the sack.

Tails was the first to finish his work so he retired to his quarters and sleepily fell into his bed with a slight crash causing one of the framed pictures of his to fall off the shelf and onto his head, it was of hm and Cosmo.

" oh Cosmo, I wish you were here." Tails is laid back on his bed looking at the photograph of him and Cosmo at the beach as single tear runs down his cheek.

In another room Sonic is pacing the floor his eyes never leaving the window framing a vast sea of darkness spotted with stars

"I know I should sleep but I cant help thinking that something bad is going to happen…" stated Sonic as he continued to pace the floor

In the recreation room Shadow and Amanda are playing Halo 3 on Knuckles' X box 360

And Shadow is having the floor mopped with himself as Amanda is the best sniper of the three.

"I don't know how you got so good Manda, but I will finish this."

And after about another minute Shadow glumly admits defeat.

Amanda with a victorious grin offers to share a slice of watermelon with him to make him feel better.

"don't worry I wont tell anyone that the 'ultimate life form' got his but kicked at halo."

Amanda states with a sly grin. Before sadly being assassinated by Knuckles who was using a energy sword and cloaking.

This went on for the next two days with hardly anything being different until the night before the ship was scheduled to come into view everybody had a rough day and decided to turn in for an early night rest until an alarm went off during the early mornings causing everyone to jolt awake.

"everyone get ready I think we are under attack!"

******************************************************************************************************************

well i hope you enjoyed yet another chapter and i cant wait to see what ou said in your reviews!!! :-)


	3. A New Enemy

well hello all here we are again i hope your enjoying this so far and i would like to answer a few questions first:

From:G**reen Raccoon:**

**"Chapter 2 made it seem like there was some sort of team reunion but I didn't hear any mention of the people originally part of the team that took off in the Meterex season. Just Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Shadow can count to some degree I guess. No Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, or Chaotix mention though.**

Oh well. Nice story. I'm a bit confused on who or what Amanda is suppose to be though."

first this was a type of reunion but in this i wanted to keep kinda close to the vest with it because i was thinking of a way to place Cosmo in there and then got the idea to have Tails freak out a bit only to find out that Amy in all her "smartness" steal them all away to a woman's convention as for the chaotix... well they might make an appearance later on if i get the right idea. as for Amanda she is shadows love intere... screw it shes his girlfriend and an oc i made lol and...oh and Tails is my fav character and he's definitely a boxers man cause he's cool.

from:**TailsLovesCosmo  
**

**"Wait. Wasn't Cosmo just leaving for a little while? How did she come back?"**

ok yes Cosmo died in the metorex episode but i wrote this after i wrote a story on how she was reborn, dont worry though i will post a story on how she came back.!! anyways ... yes that is all so enjoy and happy reading!!!

********************************************************************************************************************

"everyone get ready I think we are under attack!"

As soon as Tails says this a massive ship comes into view as vacuum sealed tubes attach themselves to certain parts of the blue typhoon. Sealing off the main decks from each other as a massive flood of mercenaries storm the floors.

Sonic and Knuckles are hold off on the upper deck managing to hold their own against the attacking army and Shadow and Amanda the same as Shadow pulls and thrashes and throws any and everything that comes near Amanda and himself, but they are sealed near the engine rooms.

Tails stands alone on the flight deck holding his own against the oncoming horde of creatures as any martial artist would until…

"Ahghhh!!" Tails becomes immobile from a barbed electrode being shot into his chest as millions of volts of electric travel throughout his body causing him to fall to the ground slowly becoming unconscious as everything stars to fade.

"Sonic, help me…." is all that Tails utters as he slowly slips into unconsciousness.

The next day…

(tap, tap, tap,) Tails cracks his eyes as he finds out he cant move his arms or legs, or anything for that matter also realizing that he's inside a glass chamber he manages to look partially look around barely able to move from the searing pain in his chest now realizing that the barb was still in his skin and also that he seemed to be strapped to a circular steel pallet by his wrists and ankles along with a quarter inch steel belt strapped along his abdomen

(tap tap tap)

"Hello Miles, glad you could finally join us…" an arrogant voice stated from the other side of the glass causing Tails to look up.

The man was a good 6 feet in height, and was thin yet extremely muscular. He wore a dark blood red vest and a black shirt and pants on his neck was a priests collar, and on his chest was a druid star. In his hand he held a book that looked really old but was inlaid with gold and had a strange writing on the outside, but the most shocking thing that caught Tails attention was a wicked belt of skulls that adorned his waist the skulls themselves had the same mysterious writing as the book Tails could tell this man meant business just by the evil grin that adorned his face.

"One would think that a genius and I use that term lightly mister Prower none the less a genius like yourself would be smart enough to stay awake during important events such as this." and with that, the person flipped a switch on the panel next to the chamber Tails was in and immediately electricity began to flow through the metal band that was around trails waist and into the metal cuffs that secured his wrists

"Ahghhh!!!!" Tails grimaced in pain as thousands of volts of electricity flow through him.

what's a matter Prower? You don't like my little glass chamber I built especially for you?"

Tails looks at him with pure fear in his eyes,

"W-who are you?" asked Tails somewhat calmly.

"Oh my I seem to have forgotten my manners, here I am torturing you and we haven't even been introduced, my name is Nicolai Cario and this is my second Captain Jonathan Stone, I will soon be taking over this world… yes I know that it is a clichéd term, but unlike others I plan on following through with my plan… the problem is, that you and your friends are the only people who stand in my way.

I knew that you would become interested when you discovered that an unusual ship was hovering just out of your atmosphere, so I knew in advance you would be coming to investigate… its really quite…ironic, you know? I mean here you come to investigate a possible threat to your societies and lo and behold now I have you as my captive…. come now certainly you can see the irony in this whole ordeal ha ha ha ha."

"What do you want with us Cario?" asked Tails as he struggled against his bonds.

"Its very simple Prower, and once again, very clichéd. I want you to join me…let me explain, you may have noticed that I am wearing a priests collar and you probably also noticed the star that adorns my chest, well to put it plainly I am a.… a priest, if you will, someone who has immense power, and with my knowledge of the dark regions I can make you rich, or even curse someone to death."

At this Tails began to shudder at the thought of his life being in the hand of someone like this.

"Why, whatever is the matter Tails? Do you find it hard to believe that I hold such power? Hm… don't you see the news all those people dying from aids and all other types of diseases? Well, ten to one most of those people were people whom I was paid to curse with their ailment… I know what your thinking, why would a man with such power as myself ever need all this technology? Well to be plain and simple yes I am quite capable of reciting a druid curse but I find its much easier and much more fun to blast someone with a photon beam hm hm hm … yes I am, but a kid at heart."

"your psychotic Cario, that's what you are." Sonic quips up from another holding cell

Cario turned with a slight grin with just a hint of glair in it as he smiled at Sonic and threw the switch to Tails' glass chamber causing Tails' body to become racked with pain as heavy amounts of electricity course through his veins.

"I do believe young Sonic, that you might want to hold your tongue unless you really don't care what happens to your young friend here understand?"

Sonic reluctantly nods in agreement. As Cario returns to his bank of monitors.

"have we located the black and the female hedgehogs yet?" a voice replies that they haven't causing Cario to become slightly agitated.

"alright, take the fox and his friends back to their cell, I will deal with them later."

As the guards escort the prisoners back into their cell everyone is worried about Tails

And with good reason, because no sooner than he had taken two steps into the room, he collapsed but before he could even reach the floor the familiar blue blur was under him catching him before he even got close to the floor Tails slowly opens his eyes seeing Sonic standing over him, he tries to speak.

"S-Sonic? what's g-going on? Are we home? Why does everybody look like they've been through the shredder?"

Sonic was close to tears thinking about how this was effecting Tails mentally.

"Tails, buddy listen I have to tell you something, we're not home, we are on a ship in space and are being held captive by someone named ca-"

"Cario… I remember Sonic, its just …I'm tired is all, I just…I need some rest.

That night as the others lay sleeping Tails quietly slipped down to his bed side and clasped his hands and began to pray however he was unaware that he was being watched.

As Sonic lay in bed one eye barely open gazed over to his young brother and began to tear up as he slowly whispers to himself,

"if I had one wish, anything at all, it would be that I could believe as strongly as Tails does."

After saying this Sonic slowly gets out of his bed and walks over to his "lil bro" and wraps his arms around him.

But unbeknownst to the two brothers there was another set of eyes that locked gazes with the kneeling fox.

"captain, I do believe we have finally found just what makes our little friend tick.

I WANT PROWER ISOLATED NOW!… GO!! Lets see how long he will hold without his friends."

***************************************************************************************************************************

well looks as though Cario has one... or does it and, where has the famed shadow and his gal Amanda gone to?? find out next time on VOLTRON DEFENDER OF THE UNIVERSE!!!


	4. Strength Of Strengths

ok cool here's another chapter thingy to the story i am writing lol have fun and review please!!! oh and the last chapter spoke of voltron don't worry i mean the one with the lions not the gay stupid car one :-)

*************************************************************************************************

I WANT PROWER ISOLATED NOW!… GO!! Lets see how long he will hold without his friends."

The door to barracks where Tails & company were swung open with a hollow thud as five heavily armed soldiers came in followed by captain Stone.

"the commander wants to know if you have thought any on his offer to join his ranks."

Sonic looks at the captain and charges forward as the whole group of people come together in one huge fight.

Knuckles has two guards gunning for him as he knocks them both out with a single yet powerful left hook. Sonic runs circles around the other three as they are struggling to get a shot as somehow Sonic manages to trip and slide into a wall as the three guards aim their weapons on him while Knuckles was cornered by four guards that overheard the fight and came to assist.

"STOP! Leave him alone!!" Tails made an attempt to come to Sonics aid when there was a sickening thud and a sharp pain coming from the back of Tails' head as he falls to the ground. Tails clutches the back of his head as he lies there writhing in pain, he pulls his hand away from his wound and gazes at it to reveal crimson running down his glove as he slowly starts to black out/

"TAILS!! HANG IN THERE TAILS!!!" shouted Sonic as everything went black.

_LATER,_

(tap tap tap)

"heh heh oh Miles, we simply must stop meeting like this, so tell me how was your rest?"

And Cario nonchalantly as Tails comes to finding himself once again trapped in a glass chamber except this time he was completely alone.

"what have you done with my friends Cario!?!"

"don't worry my little friend, your friends are just fine I just assumed that you wanted your privacy heh heh I mean I'm sure you wouldn't want them to see you like…well to be honest...LIKE THIS!"

And with that Cario throws the switch and sends thousands of volts of electricity flooding through Tails veins once again.

"AAAGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S-STOP P-P-PLEASE S-STOP!!!"

Tails begs for Cario to stop as tears begin to run down his face.

"what a matter Tails afraid of a little voltage? One would think your used to it being a mechanic and all." quips Cario as he leans against the wall next to the switch before flipping it once more to end Tails pain

"ok Prower I will ask you this again… will you or will you not join me?"

Tails looks up into the eyes of his captor as he is released and crumples to the floor.

"I will n-never stand by your side, and nothing will ever change that."

Cario was sure he had him and upon hearing this his countenance fell into that of pure hatred mixed with rage.

"PROWER!" was the only word he could muster before motioning stone to take the young fox to his cell. As stone and two other solders carried Tails out Cario rammed his fist into the glass chamber shattering it.

"Well my friend, it looks like I will need to find a more…painful alternative to electrocution something that will get your attention…"

As the guards brought Tails into his new cell he was dropped onto the floor as they made their exit and bolted the door behind them.

Tails, sitting there with pain in every inch of his body cant even move save to curl his tails around his body.

Young Tails laid there for what seemed like hours till finally he could muster the strength to crawl over to his bed side where he would clasp his hands and pray probably the most important prayer in his life.

"Lord, I ask only that you would keep Sonic and Knuckles safe while we are here, and that if it is my time to go home… t-that you would please…Please keep C-Cosmo safe and …a-and happy…. This is all I want."

And then from within the confines of the cell the room became bright so bright that Tails couldn't see and had to shut his eyes.

As the light grew brighter a voice is heard from out of no where as Tails opens his eyes into what now seems to be paradise.

_"Tails, child of the most high, rise."_

Tails slowly rises to see a figure walking towards him.

"_Tails, blessed art thou Tails for when it came to thine own life you thought not of yourself rather, but for the others, your friends."_

Tails slowly tried to walk forward but as he did the pain forced him to stumble.

as he fell towards the ground though he felt a strong grip pull him back up right and as he looked up to see the face of the one who saved him from a nasty fall his eyes came to a gold breast plate with a leather strap across it leading to bronze sheath housing a razor sharp broad sword.

Tails looked up with a slight ounce of fear as the figure never broke his gaze on the young one.

"_Peace" _

a hushed whisper yet it rang through Tails' Head like a freight train driving out any and all possible traces of fear_.  
_

The figure turns as he motions for Tails to follow him, Tails nodded in agreement and as the figure turned around Tails noticed two mighty wings coming from the shoulders of the figure Tails new at once this had to be an angel, not only that, but an arch angel.

They walked for what seemed like hours as Tails looked out over the sheer beauty of paradise and every now and then asking questions as the angel would point out certain buildings and places.

Tails hadn't the courage to ask at first but finally he said,

"may I ask your name? I mean I know you're an arch angel but which one?"

The angel stopped and turned to face Tails with a solemn look on his face simply replied,

"_I am Michael leader of the angelic hosts."_

And with that, he turned and continued walking.

Not a lot was said for a while after that some more random questions and such until they reached something that made Tails eyes become the size of saucers.

"what IS this place Michael?" asked Tails admiring the ivory towers and golden gates, the silver banisters with onyx and jasper staircases it looked like a grand ballroom yet was filled with what looked like smoke.

"Michael! Is the ball room on fire?!?" asked Tails worriedly as Michael just smiled and replied:

"_No young Tails, this is not a ball room, this is the throne room and the smoke that you see is the very spirit of the Most High." _

Michael escorted Tails into the throne room and humbly bowed and Tails did the same as a voice came from the midst of the throne was heard,

"_Michael, you are needed elsewhere as the hosts are battling against the evil one this very moment."_

Michael stood and bowed a soldier's bow with the reply,

"_At once Lord Most High."_

And with that he departed, as Tails stood standing not sure whether this was a dream or if he really was standing in the throne room of God.

"_Fear not Tails this and everything you have seen is real, thou art strong in thy youth and have strength to take unto yourself the coming challenge."_

At hearing this Tails becomes slightly fearful at what he will have to do until,

"_Fear not, thou shalt not be alone for I am with thee wheresoever thou shalt go. _

_The trials ahead shall test thy faith and bring thee to thy limits yet thou shall overcome them all, it is time for thou to return to thy place and prepare thyself to be tried, but fear not I am always with thee, come four winds and breath on him."_

Suddenly there is a strong wind as Tails is caught in the middle of it and felt as though he is being lifted into the heavens as the winds become so strong that it causes Tails to shut his eyes and block it with his arms.

And as soon as the winds had started, they stopped and when Tails had opened his eyes he was back in his cell. Tails lifted himself up and sat onto his cot realizing that this was no dream seeing as how all his pain was gone.

"ok, here's hoping for a decent rest" said Tails as he slumps back onto his cot falling into the most peaceful restful sleep he's had in quite some time.

_MEANWHILE:_

"we have to find out where they took Tails Knux." said Sonic somewhat shaking as Knuckles attempts to hammer the door down with his fists with no results.

"don't worry Sonic they wont do anything to him , after all Cario needs him… or so he says."

This didn't make Sonic feel any better, yet the fact that Cario couldn't use Tails if he were dead somewhat calmed him down to the point where he could think.

***************************************************************************************************

OK people here's the fun part i need ideas cause this is where i ran out of em lol i wanna fit the chaotix in here somewhere with Amanda and shadow but it will be hard to but i have a few ideas but if any of you would like to post an idea along with a review that would be graciously appreciated lol kk l8r all!!


	5. Tied Up With Charm

**Hey all long time no update well I is sorry for that deeply but now I have it all taken care of you see during my hiatus I had me and a crack team (my brother and i) worked it out and got it finished!!! R&R people love ya!!**

****************************************************************************

"Your right, Cario wont touch him as long as he thinks he's useful…but Tails is resilient, he wont take Cario's side and when that is found out…"

At that point, a strong right hook connects with Sonic's jaw as Knuckles stands over him having heard enough.

"SONIC SNAP OUT OF IT! Your not doing anything but wasting air now shut it! Look, Tails isn't a kid anymore, that and he's a martial arts black belt you don't need to worry so much about him … the only reason he was knocked out was because the cowards came up from behind him and knocked him out. Now if you really wanna help Tails, then I suggest thinking of a way to get us out of here cause obviously I cant bust us out."

Sonic sunk down onto his bed with a blank stare as a very impatient Knuckles began to turn a slightly brighter shade of red than his fur.

"SONIC!!!" Knuckles shouted with enough gusto to take the shuttle to mars and back again. As Sonic looked up with a sheepish gaze

"Sorry, I usually let Tails do the planning when it comes to missions and stuff like that." at that point Knuckles jaw drops hard enough to break concrete.

"You mean to tell me that you the 'big hero' are telling me that you have no idea what to do? And to think when it comes to robots and things like that you are unstoppable." Knuckles throws his hands up in defeat as he crashes onto his cot only moments before Sonic is on top of him throwing punches like there no tomorrow, luckily Knuckles manages to knock Sonic off of him as the two prepare for a fight.

"What's your problem Sonic! Are you mental? No one but no one wails on me."

Knuckles pins Sonic onto the ground and raises his fist to deliver a knockout blow as a faint whimper is heard causing Knuckles to slow his punch, looking into the cobalt blue hedgehog's eyes Knuckles seen the one thing that he never expected to ever see, fear. "What's going on Sonic? What's the matter with you?"

Knuckles rolls off Sonic as Sonic sits up and begins to lose it,

"Its Tails Knuckles what else could it be? I have always been there when he needed me, always there to give him a hand when he was in a bind and now…well now he's in his own cell alone with everything going on like this…I just feel totally useless."

Knuckles stand and walks to the iron door and slams his fist against it once muttering under his breath,

_("God, if you are real and you really do love Tails, then get him out of this…")_

MEANWHILE: (somewhere close just out of Cario's radar,)

"Hey shadow can I help? Come on I will be good please? Please please please please?

Hey Shadow how'd ya get those cool bandages? Where did you guys go anyways? How come your not saying anything? how come your red in the face? Hey your not supposed to get up Amanda said!! hey what are you doing with those bandages? Hey stop let me- MMPHH MMPH HMPH!!!."

The ebony hedgehog sighs happily as he throws the squirming now mummified Charmy into a closet.

"Finally… peace and quiet, why on earth would Amanda ever put that little annoyance as my caretaker? Its… like twenty fakers combined….." Shadow shudders at the thought of twenty Sonic the hedgehogs running around like mad men.

"Wow I actually scared myself…amusing." states shadow as he walks out of his room and into the main office of the Chaotix investigation team as just as Amanda finishes going over the situation with Vector (for the fifteenth time) causing Espio to slightly chuckle.

"Shadow! What are you doing out of your room and… where is … what did you do with Charmy?" Amanda seemed slightly irritated on seeing Shadow up and about after what he went through the night before last…

FLASHBACK:

"Amanda get out of here now! I'll hold them off now GO!!"

Shadow screamed with a mixture of rage and authority but Amanda only shook her head as she uppercuted a thug that tried to grab her as Shadow had a chair thrown into him.

"Looks like your the one who needs to run shady," Amanda states in her ever sweet yet taunting voice causing Shadow to get very irritated and competitive,

"You think that hurt? These thugs are cake… CHAOS SPEAR!!!"

Shadow quickly disperses the thugs that attacked him.

"Ha and what do you think of tha-- AHHHHHGH!!!!"

Shadow crumples to the floor as the thugs team up and tag him with the very same type of electrode tazers they used on Tails.

Shadow is instantly immobile as the thugs proceeded to jump him.

"Shadow!!! Hold on I'm coming"

Amanda begins to run towards the bunch and is unexpectedly grabbed from behind .

"Shadow!!!" she screams as she is thrown into a wall.

"AMANDA!! You sons of-AHHHHHGH!!" once again Shadow falls to the floor the barbs still in him powerless at the hands of his captors who controlled the steady stream of electricity

"SHADOW NO!!" Amanda cries as she jumps from her downed position immediately forming the pica pica saber in her hand quickly dispersing the thugs that were trying to gang up on her (for when it came to her saber she rivaled, if not bested Amy and her hammer)

Amanda runs up to Shadow as the thug turns the barbs up to maximum voltage violently pumping juice into Shadow's now unconscious body,

Upon seeing Amanda and her sword the thug turns tail and runs dropping the remote causing it to jam in the on position.

Amanda thinks quickly and immediately severs the lines leading to the barbs with her saber however, though this was the only option the results were grim, for when she severed the wires the immediate stop of power forced Shadow into an even deeper state of unconsciousness as his body began to repair his mortal wounds

"Yeah that's right beets for brains, RUN! don't you dare ever come back HA HA!!! Well Shadow looks like you owe me another favor eh? … Shadow?…. Oh my gosh SHADOW!!" Amanda quickly rushes to the side of the unconscious hedgehog and begins to make a failing attempt to resuscitate him as a familiar voice is heard from the doorway,

"HEY HE- EYAHHHH!! What happened here?" asked the all to familiar voice of Vector the crocodile.

"It seems as though the ship was attacked…is everyone alright?" another voice quips up as Espio the Chameleon walks in along with Charmy the bee.

"Oh brother talk about your bad decorating." shouts Charmy as he receives glairs from both Vector and Espio.

Amanda on the other hand is not ever paying attention to the trio as she is fervently attempting to wake Shadow with every technique ever taught to her as the Chaotix offer their assistance by taking Shadow back to their ship and nursing him back to health.

END FLASHBACK

"Shadow I'm waiting… what did you do to Charmy?"

Shadow glanced back over his shoulder towards his room and replied:

"Charmy? He's… tied up at the moment." Shadow smirked at his dry humor remark yet the look in his eyes dared anyone to make a show of it as everyone (save Amanda who ran back to shadows room to help Charmy.) remained silent

"Now, I would like to know where were we are and what's become of the blue typhoon Vector, I'm sure that should be no problem right?"

Vector locks gazes with Shadow in an attempt to stare him down but then quickly decides that it was probably not the best idea,

"Uh, sure thing Shadow I can tell you exactly where the blue typhoon is uh… Espio?"

Espio walks over to a wall mounted bookshelf and presses in on a panel underneath causing it to divide and a bank of monitors to slide out from the wall. As Shadow walks up to join Espio, Amanda emerges from Shadow's room with the mummified Charmy in tow.

"I told you he was tied up Amanda" Shadow joked as Amanda joined him and Espio leaving Vector to untie Charmy.

"We tracked the blue typhoon which was set to auto pilot and it docked into bay 13 of this starship." Espio clicks a button and a wide view of Cario's starship appears.

"We know this to be a vessel headed by an individual called Cario, Nicolai Cario."

Shadow looks on with a scowl

"Let me guess another mad scientist bent on taking over Mobius?"

Espio walks over to another monitor and pulls up a dossier on Cario

"Actually no, though he might be insane he is not anything close to a scientist, he's… a druid priest claiming to have immense power and a wealth of money and advanced weaponry at his disposal."

Shadow glanced at the dossier and tosses it on the table.

"What's happened to Knuckles Tails and the faker? Are they still with the ship?"

Espio looked grim at the question asked of him,

"Shadow we managed to get in and overhear what was going on by patching into the com links of the blue typhoon… he wants Tails on his side the others are in cells but he wants to use Tails to help him conquer Mobius…"

Shadow look into Espio's eyes and deep into his soul it would seem.

" your not telling me the whole story, I would suggest you fix that problem."

Shadow's fist slowly become clinched as Espio slowly gazed down and replied,

"Their torturing Tails Shadow every time he refuses it seems to gets worse… also there is no possible way to mount a rescue with the battle net they have set up around the main ship, anything that came close would be obliterated within seconds"

Amanda covers her face with her hand as Shadow comforts her saying something rather surprising,

"Amanda it will be alright about the only thing we can do is…pray…"

MEANWHILE AT CARIO'S SHIP:

"Time to wake up mister Prower…"

**********************************************************************************************

**Oh no a cliffy whatever shall I do? I will tell you all R&R and I will post again**


	6. Why wont you crack?”

**Hello it is me again!!! Here new chappy for you enjoy!!!**

****************************************************************************

"Time to wake up mister Prower…"

Cario is seated at a long dining table spread out with food Tails being on his left and his captain on his right.

"Miles I have a surprise for you…"

Captain Stone slowly becoming irritated with the young fox loses it,

"WAKE UP!!"

Tails is jarred from his sleep as he looks around to see an old English study with a roaring fireplace for a moment he thought he was back on Mobius that is until his eyes rested on an all to familiar face.

"So good of you to join us mister Prower, I do apologize for my captains rude awakening, he becomes kind of grumpy when he hasn't eaten breakfast, speaking of food Tails I don't believe you have had anything to eat in quite some time now have you?"

Tails remained silent and refused to make contact.

"Of course I completely forgot a captain wont go ahead of his crew, mister Stone if you will?"

Captain Stone rose from his chair and left the room, after about a minute or so he returned with Knuckles and Sonic in tow followed by several armed guards.

"Sonic! Knuckles! I'm so sorry you guys… I never meant to get us into this…"

Sonic was the first to speak,

"No Tails I'm sorry I should have been there to help you, some brother I am…"

"Sonic Parlouzer!! don't you ever say that again!!!" now Tails knows that Sonic hates his real name but when Tails is seriously angry about something and wants Sonic's complete attention he knows how to get it.

"Your probably the best brother in the world let alone best friend so don't you ever say otherwise you understand!?" Sonic had never seen Tails this angry it might be from the fact that he probably hasn't eaten for awhile or from the torture he has from been receiving or maybe just the comment that Sonic made, most likely a mixture of the three.

"Oh bravo bravo young mister Prower, for someone with such a timid physical appearance you certainly have your way with words."

"What do you want with us Cario?" Knuckles seethed through his teeth before being forcibly pushed back down in his chair.

"With you?…nothing I have no need for your strength…or blue boys speed, all I want is Prower to see what he can become if he joins me, to see what I can make him nay mold him into!"

"And what might that be?" asked Tails with a serious gaze that never leaves Cario's own.

"Mister Prower its simple if you join me I can make you rich and powerful beyond your wildest dreams."

Tails looks at Cario and then to Sonic and Knuckles and busts out laughing causing Sonic and Knuckles to begin snickering as well.

"I fail to see the humor in my offer mister Prower." Cario replies with annoyance.

"Its nothing that I haven't heard before Cario, you promise me ultimate power, I refuse and you threaten my life. Your nothing but a second rate b movie villain.

This was it the last straw placed on Nicolai Cario's back as he stood to his feet and flung the very large table end over end a feat unlikely of someone of his stature as he grapples Prower around his throat and backhands him across the room and up against the fireplace as Sonic and Knuckles try to react only being blind sided by the well armed guards and knocked unconscious.

"Mister Prower I have tried everything in my power to make you mine but time and time again you refuse my offer…do you see this fireplace? I bet your wondering how it works hmm? Well you see I have on this ship my own personal incinerator I would hate for you to have to become one with it mister Prower… I will let you think on it hmm?? Stone take him away!!"

As Stone drags the nearly unconscious Tails away his eyes never leave the fireplace.

Sometime later in Cario's private study, a lone figure paces back and fourth in front of a bank of monitors groaning,

"What is it, why won the break… no other creature has ever given me this much trouble!!!" Cario gets eye to eye with a frozen image of Tails and whispers:

"Why wont you crack?"

Just then his eyes are drawn to a live monitor feed of the cells, and in one particular one young Miles Prower is on his knees, praying…

****************************************************************************

**Wow interesting huh what will happen next? Find out next time in the new adventures of Link the hero of fudge!!!**

**Ps: R&R**


	7. DRIP SSSS DRIP SSSS DRIP SSSS

CELL 13:

"I'm scared father, I don't know what's going to happen to us… please keep Sonic and Knuckles safe, and… let Cosmo know I love her…. Please,"

And then from within the depths of his spirit a still small voice is heard:

_"My precious precious child, have I not always promised I would never leave thee? Thou hast shown thyself selfless and hast humbled thineself and called out to me and I have answered thee now my child come up and see the wonder thine heart hath earned" _

"With that Tails was surrounded by strong winds and hid his face from it until the winds died down, once he opened his eyes again, he found that he was standing on a balcony overlooking crystal river flowing by a meadow of children playing a game of tag and about that time he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

As he turned Tails was face to face with a beautiful golden breastplate inlaid with 12 finely carved Stones each with a name under it he looked up into the face of the man who was wearing it and as his eyes met those of the man he felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace he knew this had to be the one and only son of God.

_"I have been waiting for a long time to meet you Tails even though I already know you I have always wanted to meet you face to face."_

Immediately Tails knew it was Jesus as he buried his muzzle into Jesus' chest and started to cry.

_"Tails why are you crying?"_

"I…missed you in that cell…"

_"I was always with you, did I not promise I would never leave you?"_

"I was so scared and now… I feel safe…"

_"Tails I love you and I gave my life to protect you, you don't need to feel afraid, and you are safe but for now come, I have much to show and tell you."_

After that Tails and Jesus begin walking the streets of heaven as the son of God points thing out and even shows him where his mansion will be… after that they returned to the balcony and Tails was exhilarant.

"Jesus this place is so awesome I cant wait to tell the others… wait a sec, if I'm here does that mean I'm…."

_"No Tails your very much alive, I just brought you here so you could rest up before your meeting."_

"I didn't know I had a meeting, who is it with?"

Jesus looks at Tails and smiles and turns towards the inner throne room.

_"Dads has been wanting to talk with you, lets go see him Tails!"_

Tails smiled at the fact that God almighty wanted to speak with him and happily walked besides Jesus into the Throne Room.

_"Father here is Tails, I will let you two talk I'm going to tend to the mansions."_

And with that Jesus walks out of the throne room leaving Tails and his father to their talk.

_"Thou hast seen what awaits thee my child what your life on earth and faith in my son has blessed thee with, thine home is here but it is still not thine time to come unto it, thine presence here was only to bring thee rest, thou hast one more trial thou must face and then shall the valley be ended _

_Soon my child thy burden will be lifted I love thee, come four winds and breath upon him._

And with that Tails is once again swept up into a tornado like tunnel as the four winds bring him back to the cell.

Once again he has seen the glory of the father and as he lifts his head, his muzzle soaked with tears some of joy others of sorrow he is content as he crawls onto his bunk and falls into another dreamless sleep.

CARIO'S STUDY:

Captain Stone approaches a maniacal Nicolai Cario somewhat worried.

"Sir is everything alright?…mister Cario?"

Cario turns with a sickly evil grin and simply waves of the comment and walks out of the study saying simply,

"I have him mister Stone, I have him.

in three weeks time he will be mine."

DRIP SSSS DRIP SSSS DRIP SSSS

"AGHH!!" a scream is heard from Tails as he is jolted awake by an intense burning from his wrist as he glances over finding Cario holding a beaker with a placid looking fluid in it over his arm.

"Good morning Tails I thought you might like a nice relaxing acid bath to help wake you."

"What do you want with me Cario?" Tails was struggling to free himself from the lab chair he was tied to.

"What else? I want your mind, working for me Prower, don't you see I can make you anything you could ever want to be? And aren't you tired of living under blue boy's Shadow?"

His name is Sonic and I'm not living under his shadow I can fend for myself now I'm not the weak fox I once was, and I am never joining your side"

This infuriated Cario enough to the point of slapping Tails up against his head rest causing a crimson red to begin to flow from his scalp.

"So sorry to hear that mister Prower but rest assured, you will change your mind…or you will die,"

Tails looks deep into Cario's eyes with a simple smile and replies:

"You have no power over me Cario, your fear tactics, your tortures, nothing you do will change me."

At this Cario was out of it completely, and upon having Tails removed from his sight returned to his study,

His hands shake rapidly as he pours himself a glass of white wine and removes himself to his lounge chair with one simple phrase,

"Its personal now Prower,"

CELL BLOCK 13

Over the next three weeks nothing was heard of from Cario or Tails as Knuckles and Sonic sit in their cell waiting for freedom

"I cant take much more of this Knuckles… what if they did something to Tails…"

Knuckles walks over to the cell doors and begins hammering on them the dents in the doors showing wear from weeks of beatings as he turns and replies:

"Sonic just shut up, no one has any idea where we are and Tails hasn't been heard from in weeks… Sonic, he's-" Knuckles is interrupted by a swift punch in his stomach an Sonic tackles him to the ground screaming:

"DON'T YOU DARE KNUCKLES, DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!"

Sonic pounds the guardians chest and yet Knuckles feels nothing as he opens his eyes he sees something he never thought he would see,

There in cell block 13 of Nicolai Cario's flag ship, Knuckles looks into Sonic's deep emerald eyes only to see what was once a strong and courageous leader, now a mere Shadow of himself…a shattered and broken spirit with a pain so gruesome and violent it threatened his very sanity,

"Sonic man… calm down, listen I'm sure Tails is fine we just have to-"

A sudden slam from the cell door being opened jolted them both as 7 heavily armed guards come through followed by captain Stone saying:

"Mister Cario would like to have a word with you two"

Sonic and knuckles look at each other and then back to the guards debating on whether or not to try and fight.

Stone catches wind of this and calmly replies:

"Look, unless you want your little friend to die I suggest you do as your told ok?"

The two heroes sadly oblige and are taken in chains to see Cario.

MEANWHILE:

"Shadow where are you going?" Amanda asked somewhat worried.

"Where does it look like Amanda? I'm going to chaos control onto the ship and kill anything that moves that's not the faker, Miles, or Knuckles."

Amanda looks down to the floor and turns to walk away as Shadow runs to her and turns her towards him.

"Why are you crying Amanda?" Shadow asks instantly concerned,

"I worried about Tails Shadow, he's like a brother to me and now your going out there… you heard what Espio said there's no way you can get to them even with chaos control the defense grid will tear you apart…"Shadow looks at her with a torn look as he replies;

"I know…but I cant just sit here and do nothing Amanda, for all we know they might be hurt or… worse…"

"Shadow, the only thing we can do is pray its th-"

"AMANDA WE HAVE BEEN PRAYING FOR THEM FOR THREE WEEKS!!… nothing has happened,"

At this Amanda's eyes begin to well up with tears.

"No Shadow… please don't give up… don't lose hope, if you lose hope then we have nothing, please…."

Shadow looks into Amanda's deep brown tear filled eyes and every fiber of bad boy In him melts

"Don't worry Amanda I wont give up… nothings impossible with God…" sadly enough Shadow was saying this not to convince Amanda, but rather himself of the fact.

CARIO'S FLAGSHIP:

"So glad you could join us… I'm sure you two have just been aching to see your little friend again haven't you?"

"Where is Tails Cario!!! I swear I'll kill you if you hurt him!!" Sonic by now is screaming at the top of his lungs as Cario walks over to the cell that captain Stone had put he and Knuckles in.

"My my do I sense some…hostility? My dear friends there is nothing to fear young mister Prower is alive and we… well I wouldn't exactly say he is very well at all in fact I would say he's… well, have a look yourself why don't you?

Mister Stone if you please?"

Captain Stone presses a button on a near by control panel causing the floor to move in on itself as a platform rises from beneath it with a familiar friend strapped to a steel x shaped cross.

Sonic was the first to see him but Knuckles was the first to speak:

"Tails your alive I tho- oh no… T-Tails?… what…WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM CARIO?!?"

Knuckles eyes turned to pin pricks as he looked at the scene in front of him for upon that cross hung not the body of Miles K Prower a proud member of the Sonic team, but instead a badly beaten twin tailed fox with acid burns running up both arms and legs as bits and pieces of fur seem to have been burned completely clear leaving only the swollen bruised skin beneath, his eyes swollen almost shut from repeated blows to the face and his right ear bore a gash that seemed to only start to heal.

This couldn't be the Tails that Sonic grew up with…but everyone in the room knew otherwise.

Knuckles glanced back towards Sonic in time to see the blue blur fall to his knees as a scream is heard that could only be described as something filled with hurt mixed with pure hatred.

"Dear me… it seems mister…Parlouzer is it? That I have crossed a nerve hm hm but young mister Prower doesn't seem to mind at all, looking at his current situation though I don't think he really has a choice."

" I will kill you Cario you better let him go, I will kill you faster if you do…"

At this Cario moves in getting face to face with Sonic.

"Oh come now blue boy do you really think you are in any way able to threaten me? I hold your 'brothers' life in my hands so I would watch your words very carefully."

Sonic simply falls to his knees as a faint whimper is heard.

"Please…we'll do what you want…let him go… take me Cario just let Tails go…."

Cario looked at the groveling hedgehog as a faint smile crossed his face and with a simple wisp of his hand turned away and said:

"I don't need you Parlouzer, I have all I need… now, onto business.

Mister Prower? I have one final statement for you and this choice you make will choose your fate as well."

Tails grimaces through his hurt eyes as he mumbles his reply:

"What's that?" Tails barely able to remember anything other than the pain suddenly is faced with the most horrid decision of his life:


	8. Deny Or Die

**the last chapter boy oh boy this was a long time coming if you like then please oh please take time to review it really makes my day!!! love yall as Christ loves you!!!**

***************************************************************************************************************

"Deny your God, and you go free…"

_"Iv heard that phrase before, but only in movies I had seen. I never thought I'd be the one, that it was being said to."_

"Leave him alone he's just a kid!"

_"I could have sworn that I knew that voice, but its been so long since Iv heard it that… I just cant recall."_

"His will is strong yet his body is weak, and I'm guessing you know why."

"Stop please! don't do this to him…hang in there little bro, I'll find a way to get us out of here."

_"Little bro? I, I remember now…that voice its, Sonic's. and I'm…"_

"So Miles, have you made your decision as to your fate? Will you deny your God and walk free or will you keep to your guns and slowly and painfully become one with the earth via my own personal incinerator?"

"I remember now, everything's coming back to me…"

Cario smiles an evil smile as he closes in on Tails.

"I apologize mister Prower could you repeat that?

Tails memories come flooding back everything from Sonic and Cosmo to Eggman and Shadow even all the memories of the torture he endured and the acid and fire burns… but most of all, most of all one phrase is heard echoing through all of the reaches his mind:

_"My precious precious child, have I not always promised I would never leave thee?"_

At that point a shaft of light shot through Tails' body and a boldness rose up in him as one hasn't seen in some time.

"Nicolai, I said I remember everything now I remember how you tortured me I remember how you burned me with acid and fire and electrocuted me it's a wonder how I survived,

But now you ask me if I will deny my God? My father my friend? Sonic was right you are crazy… do what you want with me, I will never deny him."

At this Cario stood back and sighed upon walking over to his control panel he replied

"Then I have no other use for you your friends will stay and work for me but you I don't even want any more Prower, so it appears this is good bye oh and Prower? I know my furnace would kill you almost instantly but I would rather watch you suffer one more time"

And with that Cario pressed a button on his control panel to cause electric to pulse through the beams that Tails were tied too but nothing happened.

"Hmm it seems a minor short circuit delayed your death not a problem I cant have fixed.. STONE!! FIX THE PANEL NOW!!!"

Captain stone remained seated behind his desk not even looking up and simply replied:

"There's nothing wrong with it Nicolai."

Cario looked outraged at the lack of respect shown but keeping calm replied

"Then why isn't it working captain stone and you better have a good reason or else you will be joining young pro-"

Cario was interrupted by the barrel of a 2.20 blaster being shoved into his mouth as captain stone rose from his seat and backed Cario against a wall.

"I have played errand boy for you for too long Nicolai, I have sat here and watched as you tortured Miles Prower for nothing and he's only a boy… the way I se it you are unfit to command and on another note I'm not Captain Jonathan Stone, though I am a Captain my real name is Captain Jacob Staffer of the of the Aronian high council and am here to place you under arrest."

Cario managed to back the gun out of his mouth long enough to say,

"You fool… do you realize that you will die along with the rest of them? My army will disintegrate all of you."

that's what you think but hey guess what? Your wrong! You see when you pressed that button that I rewired to my liking you were really lowering the defense grids and with-"

As that point a familiar very welcome voice is heard.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!"

A flash of light and Shadow the hedgehog appears with Amanda her Peko Peko sword drawn and the Chaotix ready for anything.

"As I was saying with the defense grids lowered I managed to contact Shadow with the plan and well now you have nothing to protect you and with team Shadow here and his army of gun solders in route to this location your crew will surrender, as I'm sure you will."

Shadow glances around at the control room stopping on something that made even the ultimate life form cringe, the broken battered body of Tails Prower.

"You will die Cario… you and every one of your thugs will die."

Shadow begins walking towards Cario as Jacob turns his attention to Shadow.

"Shadow I know your angry with him but let me handle this he is to be brought back to Aronia to be judged."

Upon this distraction Cario makes a run for it as he is quickly followed by Shadow and Jacob.

Amanda helps to free Sonic and Knuckles who quickly rush to Tails' aid freeing him from the bonds and allowing him to fall into Sonic's arms but Sonic didn't feel a weak grasp Tails was reunited with his brother and was holding on for dear life. An emotional moment for the two as Knuckles takes Amanda from the sight of Tails' injuries.

"Tails… lil bro are you ok? Come on say something to me please!!"

Tails looked up into his brothers eyes now full of tears and simply replied,

"Can we go home big bro?"

Sonic's heart melted at this frail shell of a boy still strong in his eyes just being above anything, homesick.

"Sure thing… lil bro."

MEANWHILE:

Cario fled to his study and bolted the door shut afterwards he quickly ran to his mantle and grabbed a long range 2.50 beam rifle and aimed it at the door.

Shadow chaos controlled into the room leaving the door bolted and stood right in front of Cario and his gun.

"Any last words hedgehog?"

Shadow smirks and raises his hands towards Cario,

"Ya…my names Shadow and I'm the ultimate life form….CHAOS BLAST!!!"

At that point a beam of pure energy shot from his hands at the feet of Cario and halted.

"Hm hm hm… for the ultimate life form you have terrible aim hedgehog"

"I wasn't aiming at you Cario." Shadow replied with a smirk as he turned to leave.

Cario looked down as the floor began cracking and before anything could be down the floor caved in to his fireplace causing him to fall to his death in his own incinerator letting out a blood curdling scream all the way down.

As Shadow reaches for the door the lock is blasted and the door itself kicked open as Jacob and a group of gun soldiers come in looking for Cario.

"Shadow what did you do? I said he was supposed to come back to the high council."

"He jumped into his furnace I guess whatever punishment you had for him was too… unbearable."

PLANET ARONIA HIGH COUNCIL THREE WEEKS LATER:

"You have done us a great favor Shadow we are indeed in your debt.

Not only that but you young Miles Prower for resisting the evil ideals of Nicolai Cario for so long even to the point of death and not once denying your faith you as well shall be rewarded along with everyone else who aided in the capture/defeat of Nicolai Cario."

Tails steps up to the podium most of his wounds healed and replies with a big smile,

"Lords and Ladies of the high council it is with great pleasure that we accept your thanks and also extend out gratitude to you for the repairs to out ship and out wounds as well, it was a very deep experience being held captive as I was as I am sure it was for my friends as well but it also brought to light the things that matter most you see it is when you are your weakest in body that your tried the most and your true self is shown but we have come through the fire unscathed and are very much alive!!!"

As Tails is following protocol with the high council, Shadow and Amanda are sitting over by one of the buffet tables talking to Cosmo and Amy (who were transported there once everything was taken care of) about the adventure.

"It was a very…interesting turn of events I believe everyone got something out of it wouldn't you agree Shadow?"

Shadow simply nods and continues to drink his punch pondering what they put in it to make the ultimate life form feel light headed when Sonic rushes over to the group with exciting news.

"Hey come on guys Amanda Shad you two are going to be recognized with me knucklehead and Tails for out part in all of this"

As the group joins Tails on stage everyone is awarded a medal and everyone given a key to the city.

And with that I can say that this really was one heck of an adventure.

END

********************************************************************************************************************

**hope yall enjoyed i enjoyed writing it so ya here it is!!! my last C Y L8R for this story!!!**


End file.
